Concerning Standard Flock Basics and Behaviors
by Yamadori
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during Chapter 11, sometime post-Hecatoncheir. Chocobo isn't pleased with Lightning's approach to her role, so he decides to take matters into his own wings by giving her a few pointers.


**And I'm finally back, with another oneshot! :D I'm sorry it's been a while; I've been trying to work on my other stories, so I haven't had as much time to write for FFXIII. I have some bad news, though. I think I'm going to lose my internet connection soon, and I'm not really sure when (long story). It should be temporary, though, so if/when I do lose it, I'll try to get it back as soon as I can. Anyway… On the bright side, this is one of those Chocobo-POV oneshots that I mentioned in my last XIII oneshot, **_**In Dreams**_**. It's a bit short, and I don't think it's as good as **_**A Bird's Eye View**_**, but I'm fond of it regardless. So, hopefully you guys will like it, too. :) After the disclaimer, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. If I did, Chocobo would show up more after the party members are all together. :P**

Daddy is preoccupied and won't notice that he's absent. Hopefully. If all goes well, he won't need a lot of time anyway. Again, hopefully.

She is apart from the rest of the group, as per usual; even though she finally trusts them - with her life, in fact - she is still one who likes to have moments to herself. It makes things that much easier. With luck, this will be a quick and painless affair, and the other l'Cie will be none the wiser.

If Chocobo had fingers, he would be crossing them right now.

Chocobo flits to a rock just in front of her, making sure that he will be in her direct line of sight, and lets out a standard attention-getting "kweh". She is immediately alert; her face betrays no emotion, but her eyes give away her surprise.

Chocobo decides that it's best to cut to the chase, to get straight to the point. There's no need to beat around the bush with this matter; she is a very direct human, so he will be equally direct in his approach. In the back of his mind, Chocobo can't help musing about what her reaction will be. Humans sometimes have peculiar reactions, and he wonders if she will have one. (It's just as well if she does - it can be a learning experience for both of them.) He vocalizes the pressing issue.

_You are _not_ a very good Mother Bird._

Her mask comes off so fast that he swears he can hear it thump on the grass at the end of its fall. She is utterly shocked; it is the most emotion he's ever seen her display, and she is also perhaps _the_ most shocked human he has ever seen. "_Excuse me_?"

Good; she understands him when he speaks. Chocobo always thought she was smart. It makes things a whole lot easier. _You are not a very good Mother Bird._ Chocobo repeats it, just to be safe. You can never be too careful with humans; they miss so much. Even when it's right in front of them. Really, that's the root of why he's here, having to do this. Chocobo is a bit disappointed, though; she is such a sharp human, and he had expected so much more from her. But, in fairness, she's been through a lot recently - that can make humans miss things. Chocobo understands this, and forgives her for it.

"I... don't understand." Her eyes dart to the rest of their companions, as if she's afraid to be seen talking to Chocobo. Chocobo shares this sentiment; he has no idea how he will explain this to Daddy if they should be seen. Out of everyone in the group, they are the least likely pair to be conversing.

_Out of the female members of the flock, you are the leader. Right? It's not Pretty Girl-_

"Who?"

Chocobo lets out an exasperation "kweh". He forgot; Daddy and Pretty Girl are the only ones who understand his names for everything. With her, he must use names - which can be a hassle, because names are often hard to "kweh" and chirp. But, as it's necessary, he'll have to make do. _It's not Vanille,_ he continues, wincing over the name; he just narrowly avoids botching the pronunciation. _And it's not Fang. It's you. Therefore, you're the Mother Bird. Do you understand?_

"I..." She seems to be at a loss for words, so she simply nods instead.

_But, you're not being a good Mother Bird, because your flock is in disarray. Everyone is worried and upset about their marks swallowing them up. No one has a decent sense of direction - only a vague goal that no one can decide on. Flock members are ending up filled with despair and are bringing out their Strong Ones. You are not managing things properly!_

"I'm _trying_-"

_Also, your Chick is distraught._

"My _what_?" She looks like she would be furious if she weren't so bewildered.

Another exasperation "kweh". How direct does he have to _be_? Chocobo expected better of her! _Hope. Silly,_ he congratulates himself for being brave enough to call her that._ Why do you think he brought out his Strong One? When it comes to him, you are not being a very good Mother Bird _at all_._

"I'm not his mother," she glares at Chocobo. "He may have been asleep, but I already told him that." After a moment, she adds, "... Indirectly. But still!"

_But nothing. You've been showing all the signs of a Mother Bird when it comes to him. If you're not one, why are you leading him on? That's cruel!_

"I didn't... I'm not trying to..." She lets out a frustrated growl.

_He cares about you. Lots. He goes out of his way to make sure you're pleased with him. He relies on you to take care of him, even if he doesn't know it. And you've done a lot of reciprocating. But, it's not enough. He now clings more to Pretty Gir- Vanille, and to Snow, because he doesn't know where else to go. He's starting to feel like you don't care about him anymore._

"Why would he think something like that?" She looks hurt.

_So, you see, you need to be more careful. You can still be strict in your leading, but remember to be gentle. Even if they're very, very strict, Mother Birds must always be at least a _little_ gentle._

She sighs. "... I'll go talk to him."

_Good!_ Chocobo nods happily. _Do be kind to them - your Chick, and your Brother. They need your kindness right now, not your shell._

She stops getting up. "Snow?"

_He misses your sister. Badly. He needs your encouragement right now; he needs to be accepted as your Brother. I know you've already done it in your heart, so just tell him._

She swallows. "Hope first. Snow in the morning."

_Just make sure you do it. 'Else we'll have to talk again. You need a good talk about flock basics anyway; you humans are terribly misguided._

She snorts a laugh. "How true that is." She stands, starts heading for the campfire. Stops after taking only a few steps. "... Thank you."

He calls a goodbye "kweh" at her retreating back. Chocobo watches as she sits beside the Fledgling, puts an arm around his shoulders as she talks to him quietly. He smiles at her, looking happier than he has in days.

Chocobo lets out a happy "kweh" as he hops off the rock, fluttering in search of Daddy. It would be good to get back before he is missed. But he's quite satisfied. His mission has been completed - a major success, in fact - and the future looks certain and bright.

She needs a little practice, but she's going to be a good Mother Bird.

… **And it's done! If nothing else, hopefully it was cute. On this second time around, I don't think I captured Chocobo's mind-set very well… I think a lot of the problem was that I couldn't think up good names for Hope, Snow and Fang. It worked out, because Lightning is unaware of Chocobo's names for everyone, and so he's forced to use their regular ones, but I think I would have been better prepared if I had figured out what they are. Anyway… If you can, please review and let me know what you think! I'll try to churn out some more oneshots, for XIII and other series, before I lose my internet. *long face* So, that's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
